A Vampire Lord, His Dragon and a Demon Prince
by GrimmjowXDJaggerjack
Summary: Grimmjow is a Vampire and Lord over one quarter of the largest Human city on the continent. One evening well shopping he picks up a new blade and a sexy Demon pet to take home with him. Little did he now the man was more than just a slave. *grin* GrimmxIchi, GrimmxToshiro, IchixToshiro
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Sex and Violence.**

 **Story includes: GrimmxIchi, GrimmxToshiro, IchixToshiro and possible other pairings later on.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

The streets were filled with people moving quickly from stall to stall purchasing the necessary items for their mundane lives. Scattered periodically through the crowds of humans were creatures of all kinds. Some of which considered themselves above the humans and some that considered them equals. However regardless of their opinions, humans had the largest population out of all the species currently living on the planet and therefore had created cities for themselves where they ruled. This particular city was the largest of the human settlements and had strict laws regarding other species. For example here any animal hybrid species had no more rights then an animal, while Vampires and Blood-Demons where highly respected and treated like royalty.

This was due to the simple fact that this city was only successful in it's founding due too the three Vampires and one Blood-Demon that aided in it's creation. These four powerful individuals own the whole of the city and are the ones that keep the order. Humans being a very weak species compared to most others though being great in number needed the help.

Each of these four powerful beings controlled one quarter of the city and in their quarter their word was law. As such they were greatly feared. Especially one Lord Grimmjow Jaggerjack; by far the most violent of the four great lords, his people lived in fear of his power but frankly no one actually knew what the Vampire Lord looked like.

Which was why he went basically un-noticed as he strode through the slowly thinning crowds of the shopping district. His bright blue hair covered with a dark hood which protected him from the setting sun. It was a little dangerous for him to be out so early in the night but most of the stalls didn't stay open very long after the sun want down and there were a few things he wanted to purchase himself instead of having one of his many servants do it for him.

Azure eyes scanned the surrounding area looking for the blacksmiths stall, which he quickly spotted and hurried towards. Bumping into a few people on the way, knocking some of them over but not caring in the least. He wouldn't even have noticed he'd run into them if they didn't grunt and curse at him. One even had the gall to grab his cloak, pulling it off his head making the vampire wince as the last bit of the sun disappeared from the sky.

The large blue haired vampire barred his fangs down at the human who dare touch him, making the men stutter and fall back to the ground apologizing and begging him to forgive the pathetic being. The Vampire Lord just growled at the man pleading at his feet before turning sharply and continuing on his path to the blacksmiths stall. People now moved out of his way, most having watched his brief interaction with the other human.

Arriving at his destination Grimmjow walked straight up the the blacksmith who was talking to another customer and growled "Is it done?" at the shaggy black haired man. Who quickly turned his attention to the obviously volatile lord.

"Well if it isn't Lord Jaggerjack. Yes it's ready I just finished it this afternoon actually. I do hope you'll like it." The man greeted walking to the back of the shop, picking up a long wooden box and carrying it over the the waiting vampire. "I must say it is my best work yet!" The smith exclaimed handing the finished blade to it's new owner.

"Tch, it better be." Grimmjow huffed as he opened the box and collected the sheathed blade from it. Taking brief moment to admire the delicately painted panther on the blue sheath he drew his new sword. The long blade glinted in the stalls candle light, its smooth, sharp surface making Grimmjow grin. The blade did look fine indeed, most definitely better then all the other blades Grimmjow had seen in the man's stall. But was it strong enough to withstand being wielded by a being such as himself.

To test this Grimmjow raised the edge of his blade to his mouth, making the smith raise a curious brow at him before the Vampire bit down hard on the blade. The smith stared in utter disbelief as Grimmjow's grin grew ever wider when the blade did not shatter. Holding the blade out in front of him once more Grimmjow checked it over for any marks from his teeth and laughed wholeheartedly when he found none. "A good blade indeed." He praised turning his attention back to the still wide eyed smith as he sheathed the blade. "Most blades forged by humans shatter into thousands of tiny pieces when faced with my fangs." He explained. "Because you see I can bite through solid steel, assuming of course I can fit it in my month. Whatever did you make this out of?" He inquired, handing the smith the agreed upon payment.

"Well I had the sword enchanted with a magic to make it stronger than steel. I also edged the blade with the diamonds you so generously provided." The smith replied forcing a smile onto his slightly terrified face.

"Hum, so really it wasn't your skills that made the blade as strong as it is...Well either way I am satisfied with my purchase." With that Grimmjow turned and left the stall heading to his next and final destination; the slave auction.

* * *

The auction hall was filled to the brim when Grimmjow finally arrived and it appeared that the auction was reaching its close as the man standing on the stage bellowed. "Now ladies and gentleman! Our last item of the day. Is a handsome young demon mixed breed! His name is Ichigo and he's quite the feisty one. He'll need some training but with his looks he is well worth the effort I assure you." On cue a young man with long white horns that curved back over the top of his head and long flowing orange hair was rolled onto the stage for all to see.

Grimmjow licked his lips at the beautiful creature before him. The man was indeed a mix breed of some kind as he also had a long thin orange tail that had a tuff at the end. For the auction the man was tied to a short cross on his knees with his arms pulled back behind the harsh wood pushing the young demons chest forward, showing of the chiseled sun kissed abdomen.

The man's head hung low hiding his face from view but the audience didn't seem to care as one by one people started yelling out bids only to be silenced when Grimmjow's voice rang out through the auction hall. "Four-hundred gold coins!" Everyone, including the auctioneer stared at the Blue haired man in shock.

"Four-hundred gold coins! Going once!...twice...sold to the blue haired gentleman in the back!" The auctioneer boomed after a brief moment. "Please Sir, come back stage so that we may complete this large transaction." The man bowed and gestured to behind the large stage. The young Demon being rolled behind off it briskly.

With in seconds Grimmjow appeared beside the auctioneer eliciting a gasp from the crowd and startling the poor auctioneer half to death. "Well come on. I don't have all night you know." Grimmjow half growled keeping his grin from taking over face at the startled man's obvious fear.

The auctioneer coughed lightly into his hand, recomposing himself before leading the terrify Lord behind the stage. Where the two quickly exchanged the young demon for the large amount of money.

While the other counted the coins, making sure the right amount was there, Grimmjow approached his new pet. Running his tongue over his fangs he squatted down in front of the young demon, who's head still remained down to inspect his purchase. He noted that the demon had a surprisingly sweet smell that seemed kind of familiar but he couldn't remember from where. Shaking it off Grimmjow tilted the demons head up with his hand only to hiss as dead amber eyes stared blankly back at him. "What is the meaning of this?" A growl ripped from Grimmjow's throat as he turned on the auctioneer just as the man finished counting the coins.

"Oh, he tore a nasty chunk out of one of my employees arms while they were tying him to the cross so we had to drug him. Don't worry it should wear off in about an hour or so and he'll be back to his normal uncontrollable self. Be it a bit groggy." The auctioneer explained trying desperately to keep his voice from shaking under the vampires hated glare.

"I see..." Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at the man before stating in a deep warning tone. " He better not be broken or I'll being coming back for _my_ money and _your_ head." The auctioneer gulped and nodded before leaving the vampire to further inspect his purchase.

Returning to the young demon Grimmjow quickly did away with the ties binding the man to the cross and stand. And scooped him into his arms before disappearing into the night.

* * *

Grimmjow sped through the town to his large castle at the cities west border. The expensive structure looking out over a large forest towards an expanse of mountains, on top of which stood another castle. That one belonging to the Lady Shearia; queen of the Blood-Demon clan.

As he entered the castles courtyard Grimmjow slowed to a swift walk as Toshiro; one of the Lords favoured servants, ran to his side to welcome him back. "Welcome back my lord. Shall I'll take him to your room for you." The short white haired boy offered, holding out his arms to take the young demon from his master. Toshiro may have been small but the boy was an ice dragon hybrid and therefore much stronger than he looked, with the added bonus of being able to create and control ice.

"No, I'll do it myself. Fetch me some lose pants for him and a small plate of food. They drugged him before putting him up for auction and who knows what kind of toll it has taken on him." Grimmjow ordered adding a little more information than he would to any other servant but Toshiro was special. Grimmjow treasured him very much. The boy had been half dead when he found him and had frozen Grimmjow solid the instant he woke up in the vampires castle with the lord leaning over him. It had taking Grimmjow a good thirty to forty seconds to break through the thick layer of ice and to say the least Grimmjow was impressed. He respected strength above all else and Toshiro had quickly shown him that his small size did not by any means make him weak. After a few weeks in the castle resting up and healing Toshiro had, of his own will, sworn his loyalty to the blue haired vampire lord. And to this day he was the only one of his servants to have done so. As such Grimmjow treated him as a friend almost because well the two also got along quite well and the boy/teen was rather good in bed.

"Right away my lord. Shall I meat you in your quarters?" Grimmjow nodded and the boy darted into the castle, leaving the front door open for his master.

Shortly after Grimmjow had arrived in his room and placed the still conscious but completely out of it demon on his bed Tohshiro appeared in the door way, a pair of lose black pants in one hand and a plate of fruit, bread and cheese in the other. "As you ordered my Lord. I have brought the requested items." The white haired dragon hybrid bowed slightly as Grimmjow waved him into his room. The teens white scaly wings where folded against this back, his matching spiked tail dragging on the floor behind him as he strode over the the table next to his masters bed and placed the items he was holding on it's dark wooden surface. "Is there anything else I can assist you with my lord?" Toshiro inquired polity as he turned to face his master once more.

"Yes, come here." Grimmjow patted his lap as he took a seat in the cushioned chair across from his bed, near the window where moonlight fluttered in lighting the otherwise dark room. Nodding, Toshiro sauntered over to where his master sat and careful straddled the large man's lap. Emerald green eyes started curiously into azure blue as the dragon hybrid wondered what exactly his master wanted. Sometimes the vampire lord was simply hungry and preferred to drink from this position or sometimes he wanted to quench a different kind of thirst.

Slowly Grimmjows hands moved up Toshiro's leather clad legs, squeezing slightly as they continued up to the boys smooth waist making Toshiro shudder. The vampire grinned, leaning into Toshiros neck, kissing and licking at the soft flesh, breathing in the icy yet floral scent before letting out a breathy. "Are you hungry?"

Placing his small hands on Grimmjow's cheeks Toshiro pulled the man's head back up to stare into his emerald pools. "Are you? my Lord." He breathed lustfully, ghosting his icy lips over his masters. Reveling in the way Grimmjow's grin widened as he captured his icy lips in his own warm ones. His masters tongue ran over his bottom lip asking for entrance and he happily granted it. Sucking the larger man's tongue into his month as they battled for dominance, with his master winning of course, making the white haired boy moan into the kiss.

"Yes very hungry..." Grimmjow rasped as he pulled away from the kiss, pushing upward against Toshiro's round ass, making his arousal very evident to the boy is his late teens. Toshiro smirked and ground against his masters arousal before sliding from the man's lap to between his legs. Pulling the Vampire Lords pants down to expose his large partially hard cock. "Take care of that for me, would you?" Toshiro licked his lips and nodded as he took hold of his masters penis and gave the tip a playful lick, eliciting a low hiss of pleasure from the man above him. Slowly Toshiro stroked Grimmjow's now full erect cock, running his thumb over the tip before sucking the appendage into his cool mouth, earning a groan from his lord. Quickly taking the whole length into his mouth Toshiro started to bob up and down in the others lap, moaning around the thick cock like it was the best thing in the world. It wasn't long before Grimmjow spilled his load down the dragon hybrid's throat with a thrust of his hips and a breathy grunt.

Toshiro swallowed every last drop of his master's seed before pulling back and licking his lips as he returned Grimmjow's cock to the confines of his pants before standing up and straddling the vampire lord once more. "Anything else my lord?" Toshiro smirked leaning in to steal a kiss from his masters lips one more time.

"No, but we can stay like this for awhile if you like." Grimmjow kissed his servant, friend and lover of sorts back before hugging the teen to his chest, who snuggled closer, enjoying the closeness and warmth of his masters chest.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't worry GrimmxIchi coming soon in the next chapter...maybe I might tease you with it for a while first though. MWAHAHAHAHAHA.**

 **PS: Please leave a review if you liked this chapter. Reviews are what keep me motivated to write more ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Sexual themes, swearing, violence.**

* * *

Ichigo groaned as he slowly became aware of himself and his surroundings. His whole body felt heavy, like something was holding him down. His vision blurry as he tried to take in his surroundings, the feel of something soft under his back. The last thing he remembered was the taste of blood and flesh in his mouth as he tore a chunk out of one for the slave trader's arms and struggled against four other men as one injected something into his neck.

Blinking a few times, to try and clear his hazy vision he sat up as best he could, still feeling weak and groggy from the effects of the powerful drug. Amber eyes squinted at the two man sitting in the chair by the window before him. Though to him they just looked like a weird blur of blue, white and gray in the moon lite room. Shaking his head to further pull himself out of his hazy Ichigo turned the the side, sliding his long bare legs across the soft sheets. Tentatively he placed his feet on the ground and tried to stand only for his shaking legs to give out under his weight.

The young demon felt hands on him, supporting him as a distorted voice chuckled. "H- ma- b -yu-sh-n-t be tr-ing -st-d." Startled and thinking it was one of the slave traders holding him, Ichigo pushed as hard as he could against the person's chest only to be scooped up and placed back on the bed facing some strange blue blur. "C-n yu-see m-fin-rs?" A hand was placed on his shoulder steadying him as some weird shape was held in front of his face.

"My lord, I don't think he can hear or see you right now." Toshiro pipped up, getting up from his new spot on the chair where his master had sat with him in his lap mere moments ago. Walking to stand next to his lord who held two fingers in front of the young demons face the ice dragon hybrid took a closer look at the disoriented man. Indeed the young man's eyes were still unfocused and seemed to roll slightly whenever he moved and his only response to Grimmjow's question was to squint and pull his brows together in confusion.

"What the fuck kinda drug did they use on him. Like fuck, I didn't know there was even a drug strong enough against demons to have this kind of effect." The lord shook his head and stepped back, watching closely as the young demon blinked some more.

Ichigo's vision was slowly starting to clear, the two figures before him; one small with white hair and...wings? The other tall and broad with bright blue hair. Both were staring at him. The shorter of the two looked calm and some what concerned while the large blue haired male seemed quite agitated. "Where am I?" Ichigo breathed, letting his head roll back as he raised a hand to cover his eyes before looking straight ahead once more. The two men and the room finally completely visible to the amber pools.

The room was dark, expect for the moonlight pouring in through the open window. To his left was a small wooden table topped with a plate of food and a pair of pants. To his right was a wooden dresser and a comfy looking chair where the two men had been sitting when he awoke. It didn't look like any of the rooms the slave traders had kept him in before so where was he and who were the two men standing in front of him.

"You're in Lord Grimmjow Jaggerjack's castle, west of the shopping district. My lord bought you at the slave auction." Toshiro explained, taking a step closer to Ichigo and tilting the young demons head from side to side, his eyes landing on the light bruise on the man's neck. That must have been where they injected the drug. Hovering his small hand over the mark, Toshiro made a small curved shape out of ice and rested it over the bruise making the demon flinch at the sudden cold on his neck.

Ichigo's brain took much longer than usual to process the short white haired boys words but when he did he yelled. "What!?" And tried to get up off the bed, only to have Grimmjow force him back down onto it's soft surface.

"You're a slave, why is it such a surprise you were sold to a powerful man like me?" Grimmjow raised a brow easily holding the now struggling demon in place.

"I am NOT a slave!" Ichigo yelled grabbing Grimmjow's wrists and digging his long claw like nails into the tan flesh, earning a warning growl from the Vampire Lord.

"Yes you are and now you're _m_ _y_ slave." Grimmjow grinned right in the demons face. "And as such you best stop digging those claws of yours into my arms or I'll have to punish you." He warned, giving the demon a pointed glare.

"Then let go of m-"

"Wrong answer." Grimmjow hissed as he forced the young demon down and on to his stomach. Pinning the man's strong arms behind his back. "Let me make something clear to you slave. Demon mix breed or not. You are no match for me. You can struggle and fight against me all you want but it's not going to get you any where. In fact all you'll get is hurt and broken. So do us both a favor and play nice hum?" Ichigo struggled once more, trying to break free of the larger man's hold with no luck.

Finally letting out a forced breath Ichigo nodded his compliance to the Vampire Lords request. Grimmjow slowly released his grip on the demon's arms and let him set up. "Why'd you buy me?" Ichigo suddenly asked, taking the two other people in the room by surprise. If he was going to place nice he first wanted to now what exactly that would entail, other than the obvious.

Grimmjow shrugged. "Thought you were pretty and would be a good fuck." He stated as if he was talking about the weather. Ichigo growled at that but didn't make to get up again. "Now eat. That drug was pretty hard on you and I want you in tip top shape." The vampire lord ordered with a grin, gesturing with his chin towards the plate of bread, fruit and cheese.

"Tip top shape so you can have your way with me? Fuck that." Ichigo growled, crossing his arms over his chest and turning his nose up at the food.

Toshiro shook his head, knowing that the more the young demon talked back to his master the worse his treatment would be. So long as Ichigo did as his master asked he would be treated quite well actually. He could have his own room, good food and almost anything else he wanted. The Vampire lord wasn't the nicest person sure but as far as masters went he could be very gentle and almost kind unless you pissed him off or didn't listen like the orange haired demon was doing now.

"Listen you. When I say eat. You eat. When I say suck my dick you will damn well suck it! Now I wont ask again eat! Before I force it down your scrawny throat!" Grimmjow raged glaring at the impudent prick.

"N-"

"My lord, please leave him to me and go have something to eat yourself. You haven't had anything since yesterday." Toshiro cut in, drowning out Ichigo's no. The white haired hybrid smiled softly at his master as he glared at the orangette. With a curt nod Grimmjow disappeared to go find one of his preferred servants to snack on, frustrated with his new slaves behavior.

"Do you have a death wish?" Toshiro asked exasperatedly, fixing Ichigo with a calm but cold look.

"No."

"Then I suggest you stop provoking my Lord and do as he asks." Ichigo opened his mouth to retort but was stopped short when Toshiro raised his hand. "My lord can be rather violent, harsh and down right cruel but he can also be very gentle and kind believe it or not. As such if you listen to him and do as he asks he is more likely to be gentle with you. However if you don't listen and piss him of he likely pin you and take you dry and revel in your pain filled screams." Toshiro continued, picking up the plate of food and holding it out in front of the young demon. "So..." He raised a brow pushing the plate of food closer to Ichigo who reluctantly took a few pieces of fruit.

"So what your saying is if I let him fuck me he'll be nice to me?" Ichigo questioned in disbelief.

"I'm saying, if you're good and follow my lords orders and please him, you'll lead a much better life than most people." Toshiro breathed tilting Ichigo's head up to look him in the eyes, his face mere inches from the taller man's. The orange haired demons face flushed a little at the closeness and the hot breath ghosting over his face. "Now finish this plate and change into the pants on the dresser there before my lord gets back from his dinner." The white haired dragon hybrid placed the plate of food down on the bed next to Ichigo before distancing himself from the other and gliding over to the chair by the window, taking a seat on the comfy cushion.

"So are you a slave too?" Ichigo probed, popping a few peaces of fruit into his mouth. Amber eyes watched the dragon hybrid carefully.

"Hum, you could say that I suppose but I _choose_ to serve my lord." Toshiro replied, keeping his relaxed gazed focused out the window. Looking over the forest towards Lady Shearia's palace.

Ichigo's face scrunched up in confusion. The vampire lord was a complete asshole why would anyone choose to serve him. "What? Why would you do that?" He finally asked after finishing a mouth full of cheese.

Toshiro gave a sideways glance at Ichigo before turning his attention back to the window. "He saved my life...and afterwards he took care of me and gave me a place to stay. All without asking for anything in return...though he did make a move on me, but I didn't mind. His a very good sexual partner. And even after that night he still just let me stay and took care of me until I decided I wanted to stay. I know I could have left anytime I wanted but I didn't want to. I hold great respect for my lord even if he can be...rather cruel at times." Ichigo listened closely to Toshiro's story, casually eating as he did so.

"Why'd he save you? Doesn't really seem like the hero type?" Ichigo didn't really no why he was asking Toshiro so many questions, or why he felt so relaxed around the dragon hybrid. The boy just felt...well safe to Ichigo.

Toshiro chuckled softly at the question. "I don't know. And when I asked him he didn't know either." Just then the oak door to the room clicked open. Grimmjow's large form filling almost the entire space. "Welcome back my lord." Toshiro welcomed standing up and bowing ever so slightly to his master. "I managed to get...Um...what exactly is your name?" He turned to Ichigo waiting for a reply which the orangette quickly gave. "Ichigo to eat. How was your dinner my lord?" Toshiro continued, noting the scowl on his master's face.

"Still hungry." The large man grunted striding towards Ichigo. "And you smell delicious." Grimmjow licked his lips, cupping Ichigo's cheek and tilting the demon's head to the side.

"What are y-" Ichigo was silenced by the warning glare Toshiro shot him from the other side of the room. Sharp fangs sank into the soft flesh of the demons neck making him bite his tongue to hold back a rather unmanly moan. ' _god that feels sooo good'_ Ichigo thought as Grimmjow sucked the blood from his veins.

Pulling away from Ichigo's neck Grimmjow licked the wound. This time Ichigo did moan and he cursed himself for it. "Hmmmmm, do you like being my snack Ichi?" Grimmjow grinned, pleased with Ichigo's compliance and the demons wonderful taste, so sweet, almost like candy. The young demon almost tasted as good as Toshiro, almost.

"No you fucking asshole. And I ain't some damn food bank!" Ichigo barked barring his fangs at the vampire lord, trying to hide is red cheeks.

Grimmjow laughed and got right in Ichigo's face. "I beg to differ." Grimmjow breathed his hand moving down to palm the young demons semi-hard penis through the thin shorts he was wearing.

"Get off me you bastard!" Blue and green eye's both widened as Grimmjow was thrown back by some invisible force. His body now pinned to the wall. Ichigo's own eyes widened as Toshiro looked between the two man trying to figure out what the hell had happened. Because Ichigo sure as hell didn't seem to know.

A violent growl ripped through Grimmjow's chest as he barred his fangs at the orange haired demon like it was his doing. "Why you little punk. Release me at once!" he roared his limbs pulling away from the wall slightly only to by forced right back against the cold surface.

"What are you talking about? I'm not..." Ichigo stared completely confused at the hissing and growling vampire.

"I SAID RELEASE ME!" The whole room shook with Grimmjow's rage filled scream making Ichigo flinch and suddenly Grimmjow fell to the ground. Leading on his hands and knees Grimmjow continued to growl at Ichigo before lunging at the still shocked Demon.

"My lord please calm down!" Toshiro yelled, placing himself between Ichigo and his enraged master who to his surprise actually halted his advance. Stopping right in front of Toshiro. "Ichigo doesn't seem to have any idea what just happened. So please my lord relax a moment." The white haired teen pleaded, his calm green eyes meeting blazing blue.

Grimmjow exhaled slowly through his nose. "This doesn't make sense. How does he have that ability? And how is it almost as strong as..." Grimmjow trailed off his piercing gaze shifting to the open window. There stood a tall pale figure with skin as white a snow and eyes glinting gold.

"Well hey there, Grimm. Been awhile." A wide grin pulled across the new comers lips.

* * *

 **Author's note: Awwwwww cliff hanger...hehehe...sorry not sorry. But hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review if you enjoyed the story so far. Reviews are the life blood of my motivation.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Violence, plot, swearing, sexual themes.**

* * *

"Well hey there, Grimm. Been awhile." A wide grin pulled across the new comers lips.

"Who the fuck are you?" Grimmjow blurted. He didn't recognize the albino at all. The man stood a little shy of six feet tall and had long white hair that reached just below the man's butt. He was wearing what Grimmjow recognized as traditional Blood-Demon attire; white hakama and some sort of long white coat that cut in in at a upside down v from his navel and in a v-neck exposing a good portion of the well muscled chest and abdomen.

"Oh come on, you really don't recognize me?" The albino pouted, his gold eyes watering a little for dramatic effect. "I'm hurt Grimm." He placed a pale hand over his heart in feigned hurt. Grimmjow glared at the man and continue to wait for an answer to his damn question. "Tsk, Fine then. Can't believe you actually forgot lovable little me but I guess I was like five at the time. Oh well, guess I'll just have ta jog yer memory." The albino rambled making Grimmjow's eye twitched. If it weren't for the Blood-demon attire the Vampire Lord would have already punched the albino. "It's me Shiro Kurosaki. You know Shearia's sister's son?"

Grimmjow eye's widened, what the heck was a Blood-Demon prince doing showing up in his window. The Vampire Lord still didn't recognize the albino at all but he sure as heck was going to try to be a little more hospitable to the pale man. "Oh Prince Shiro. Man it sure has been a while. What brings you here out of the blue?" He asked politely, acting like he remembered meeting the Prince before.

Gold irises surrounded by black narrowed at the Vampire Lord. "You still don't remember me at all do you?" His voice filled with suspicion.

Grimmjow clicked his tongue. "Nope." Toshiro shook his head at his Lord.

"Oh well, it has been twenty years since then so I guess I can't really blame ya'" Shiro shrugged and jumped down from the window, landing on the hardwood floor without a sound. "As for what brings me here. Well that would be that orange haired man there. Ya see, nineteen years ago my father Isshin Kurosaki the Demon lord and Misaki Valin had a second child with bright orange hair and cute little amber eyes. Misaki died during ta birth and shortly after when they put my baby brother ta bed someone stole him away in ta night. My father went ballistic in grief and rage at losing not only his wife but his new born son as well. And Ma had to put him ta sleep so he didn't destroy everything. Been asleep ever since. And then tonight Ma spotted you carrying an orange haired man into your castle. So she sent me ta come invite you and the orange haired man there to the palace." Shiro rattled off the story and watched as something similar to panic started to swirl in Grimmjow's deep azure eyes. "I hope you haven't done anything ta the man. Because if he is my baby brother, Ma's going to go be hella pissed." Grimmjow gulped at the albino's words and Toshiro starred at the floor.

"Fuck me..." Grimmjow breathed running his head over his face to calm his nerves. This was horrible news. If this orange haired beauty was Misaki's son then the strawberry blond was sure too...wait. "Misaki died? Then who the heck are you still calling Ma?" Shiro cackled as Grimmjow finally caught on.

"Hhehehe, Shearia. I call Queen Shearia, Ma. Because after my mother died she raised me like her own son in place of Misaki and Isshin." Shiro explained still chuckling once in a while as the bluenette's eyes widened in horror. "Now we really otta get a move on. Ma's prolly getting restless already."

"Wait just one minute! What in the heck makes you think I'm your baby brother? Sure I got orange hair but I clearly have horns and a tail while you don't." Ichigo bellowed, standing up from the bed he had been sitting on, his hands clenched at his sides.

"Well that's true, but the rest of me looks like a black and white copy of you. Also Ma's never wrong."

"No, I'm not going any where with you! My parents deserted me in the streets when I was just a baby. I was raised by random people in the slums before those slave trading bastards caught me three months ago!" Ichigo yelled back. Refusing to believe that now, after twenty years of nothing a long lost brother had shown up to take him to his long lost father and that his mother died giving birth to him.

Shiro sighed, taking a step closer to the boy only to have Toshiro step in front of the still weakened Ichigo. "Ichigo, what if the prince is telling the truth? You did just demonstrate what can only be described as Blood-Demon powers. Maybe you are Shiro's brother. The resemblance is uncanny. It's not going to hurt to go see lady Shearia. If She's wrong and you're not this Lady Misaki's son then at least you'll be around your own kind. My lord can't every well keep a Blood-Demon as a slave. Lady Shearia simply wouldn't stand for it." The dragon hybrid explained, looking over his shoulder at Ichigo while keeping an eye of the albino Blood-Demon in front of him.

Ichigo stared at the smaller male for a moment before sighing. He was right even if he wasn't this princes brother he could at least get out of the hole being a slave thing, and maybe figure out how to control these strange new powers of his. "Fine." He huffed, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"Well this is just fucking perfect!" Grimmjow growled, throwing his hands up in the air. He was sooo screwed.

"I'm sure Lady Shearia will understand my Lord. Even if he is her sisters son I'm sure she'll forgive your actions since you did not, at the time know he was a Blood-Demon, let alone royalty." Toshiro tried to comfort his Lord who stood to his right.

"Well, now that that's settled lets get a move on shall we?" Shiro said with excitement as he clapped his hands once to get everyone's attention once more. "It really isn't good ta keep Ma' waiting."

"Ichigo still needs to change his clothings so him and I shall meet you; Prince Shiro outside with My Lord shortly." Toshiro said calmly ushering his Lord and the Blood-Demon Prince out the window so that he could help Ichigo change into something warmer for their travels.

"How exactly are we going to get from here to the palace that is WAY over on the mountains. It's at least a days travel by foot." Ichigo inquired as Toshiro handed him a pair of pants and a warmer long sleeved shirt, that was a little too big for the orange haired Demon and Blood-Demon mix but he slipped into the new clothes none the less.

"My Lord and Prince Shiro will likely run and I shall carry you while I fly." Toshiro replied, spreading his white wings a little to accentuate his point. "Shouldn't take more than an hour or so." He added as an after thought.

"What? _You_ carry _me_? I'm sure you could lift me but I'm still a lot bigger than you wouldn't it be awkward while you fly?" Ichigo asked in concern. He had a good foot and a half on the ice dragon hybrid.

"It's really no problem but if it would make you more comfortable. I suppose I could travel in this form instead." Ichigo was about to inquire as to what form Toshiro was referring to but his voice caught in his throat. As right before his eyes Toshiro's body grew and matured into that of an adult. Amber eyes stared it to vibrant green eyes that were now level with his own. Toshiro chuckled at the look of pure shock on Ichigo's face. "Normally I suppress my powers and that causes me to shrink in size. As you can see, now the room is frozen." Toshiro explained in his now much deeper and sultry voice as he gestured around the room. The bed, furniture, walls and part of the ceiling now frozen solid in ice. With a snap of his fingers, the ice shattered and disappeared, the frigid air the only remaining sign of the ice dragon hybrid's unsealed power.

"Hurry the fuck up!" Came the impatient voice of Toshiro's master through the open window, making the man chuckle again.

"We best me going Ichigo. It's not good to keep my Lord or the Lady Shearia waiting for too long." Ichigo nodded and Toshiro scooped him up into his arms. Ichigo tensed at suddenly being picked up but relaxed quickly as Toshiro starred down at him. "You're welcome to hold onto my neck if you like but I promise I won't drop you." Toshiro assured as he stepped up onto the window and lept down to the ground below. His wings spread to slow his decent.

Blue eyes widened at Toshiro's new appearence. He had never seen his servant is such a form. "What the hell Toshiro!? You never told me you could look like that!" He hollered as the dragon hybrid landed a few feet away from his master, the grass freezing beneath his feet.

Toshiro shrugged. "I never saw a reason to release my full power my Lord. But Ichigo seemed uncomforable with my smaller body carrying him so I decided to release the seal on my powers." He explained bowing slightly to his lord.

Grimmjow licked his lips, his servant was positively breath taking in his adult form. "Well maybe make it a habit of being in this form yeah?" The vampire lord grinned as a light blush formed across the dragon hybrids cheeks.

"We'll have to see if you and the other servants can handle the cold My lord." Toshiro glanced down at Ichigo quickly noting that to his surprise Ichigo wasn't shivering despite being so close to him. "Are you not cold at all Ichigo?" He inquired. His body temperature was around negative twenty when in his adult form and though Ichigo felt very warm on his arms and chest he was still surprised the other didn't seem to be bothered by the low temperature at all.

Ichigo shook his head. "Nope, feel kinda warm actually." Toshiro's eyes widened at that.

Shiro cackled off to the side. "That's my baby brother all right, both me and dad have rather high base body temperatures so it's not surprising Ichi does too! Thanks fer' telling me his name to Toshiro!" He thanked, bouncing up and down a little in joy.

"Hey, we still don't know if I'm really your brother." Ichigo growled with a soft glare towards the albino who only grinned.

"Oh I'm pretty sure ya are Ichi. Now let's get moving!" Shiro cheered, taking off through the woods at a break neck pace. Grimmjow sighed and followed suit. So much for a new slave and a fun night, Grimmjow thought in displeasure.

Jumping into the air Toshiro spread his wings and soon the Ice Dragon hybrid and Ichigo were soaring high above the trees, following the white and blue blurs as the Prince and Vampire Lord raced towards the Blood-Demon Palace. As he watched the two man below dart about Toshiro wondered if, in his released form, he could beat them to the palace. A smirk slowly pulled across the ice dragon hybrid's face making Ichigo raise a brow at the one carrying him. The Demon half breed was trying his best not to look down and had settled for staring at the others face. "Want to see if I can fly faster than they can run Ichigo? In my sealed state I could only ever just barely keep up to my lord, though I don't think he was ever running as fast as he could."

Ichigo grinned to, it would be great if Toshiro beat to two to the palace by a long shot. He bet Grimmjow's face would be priceless. The Vampire Lord seemed to take a lot of pride in his speed. "Hell yeah I do!" He exclaimed making Toshiro grin wider.

"Hang on tight." He ordered has he flapped his wings and rose higher into the sky before tilting down and letting gravity carry him on an angle down towards the trees, flapping his wings to increase his speed further. With in seconds they were jetting past the two running alone the forest floor. "Do try to keep up my Lord. It wouldn't due to have a mere servant beat you to the palace." Toshiro teased as he caught Grimmjow's awe struck gaze as the Vampire Lord slowed for but a moment before grinning manically and taking off at a much faster pace than before. Soon Grimmjow was right on a chuckling Toshiro's tail, the Blood-Demon Prince mere seconds behind him, a matching grin on his pale face. "Surely you can go faster than that My Lord." Toshiro taunted picking up his pace even more. "I'm just warming up" he added, laughing along with Ichigo as Grimmjow grunted trying to get his legs to move even faster. Sure enough Grimmjow and the Prince once again caught up to the soaring duo only to have Toshiro once again pick up the pace, enjoying the friendly competition as the palace grow ever closer.

About twenty minutes later Toshiro Landed at the Palace gates and let Ichigo down. The two briefly chatted about how awesome it was to beat the other two man to the palace as they waited for said two men to arrive.

"Tooooshhhiiiiirooooooo!" Was yelled as suddenly Grimmjow slammed into the slightly smaller white haired man, the two crashing to the ground and rolling several feet, Toshiro's tail dug into the ground slowing their momentum until they came to a complete stop. "You little shit! How dare you not tell me you could fly so god damn fast!" Grimmjow hollered, laughing at the stunned look on his servants face as he pinned the white haired male below him. Kissing the teens forehead before helping him up at patting him on the shoulder with a cackled "Man I love you!" making the ice Dragon Hybrids eyes widen a fraction before he realized his master didn't mean it _that_ way.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself sir. Shall we head inside now?" Toshiro smiled and gestured to the iron gates that stood menacingly in front of them. Behind the gates were the tall walls of the ancient palace, it was said the dark stone walls of the palace were painted in blood long ago to be used by border guards should the palace ever fall under siege. Of course Toshiro didn't believe that. Blood would dry over time and therefore could no longer be used by the Blood-Demons as weapons, as far as he knew.

Shiro cackled as he walked up to Ichigo with obvious mirth in his eyes after having witnessed such a hilarious display. "Boy you guys a fucking fun. Now come on lets get inside. Ma awaits!" He said heading towards the iron gates which with a swift movement of his hand threw them open from a few feet away startling Ichigo who jumped in surprise. "Hehehe, sorry Ichi didn't mean to scare ya. That's a power I got from Pops." He explained, grinning at the man he was certain was his baby brother.

"Would you quit calling me that!" Ichigo growled stomping past the albino and removing the long sleeved shirt Toshiro had given to him. It was too damn hot now that he wasn't so close to the adult form Ice Dragon hybrid.

Grimmjow licked his lips as he watched soft fabric slid off the beautiful tanned back of the orangette then quickly shook his head. If Ichigo really was Misaki's son then he wouldn't be able to lay another hand on the man without fear of losing his head. Hell even now Shearia could decide to remove his head for having laid a hand on him when he didn't know who the boy was.

Toshiro raised a brow at his masters strange behavior but shrugged it off as the four entered the palace. Guards watched them carefully, bowing respectfully to the albino Prince as he passed, and staring sceptically at the Vampire Lord. He was after all the most violent and unpredictable of the four lords of the settlement. Some shivered as they past the group, Toshiro's released form keeping the area around him rather cold. He would have sealed his power again but he didn't fell quite safe enough in the palace to do so.

"Here we are!" Shiro announced as the group reached a large set of iron doors. The metal surface decorated with an intricate rose design that had been carved into the thick metal. Two guards stood on either side of the doors and moved swiftly to open them for their Prince.

The four entered quickly, the guards closing the doors behind them. To their surprise the large room was empty. Not a soul in sight. The stone walls covered in painting of dragons, demons and of course roses, while a large iron chandelier hang from the center of the ceiling. It's candles burning brightly with the ones lining the stone walls.

"Oh wow an Ice Dragon Hybrid. Never see one of them before." A light and cheery feminine voice praised from behind Toshiro making the man jump into the air and stare down in surprise, he hadn't even sensed her.

Down below stood a tall, blonde haired woman, in white hakama and a white v-neck vest that came to just below her average sized bust, the material tight against her toned waist. "Who are y-"

"Oh dear. I'm so sorry for startling you. I've just never met an ice Dragon Hybrid before. Truly magnificent!" She exclaimed interrupting Toshiro's question. "Grimmjow my friend it has been to long!" She continued as she disappeared only to reappear with her arms wrapped around Grimmjow's broad shoulders. "I hope you didn't do anything terribly unpleasant to Ichigo, Grim. I really would hate to have to kill you..." She whispered before kissing the now wide eyed Vampire Lords cheek and disappearing once more. This time to appear in the middle of the room before the group. "You did great Shiro! Isshin will be so happy to see his son alive and well and all grown up!" She exclaimed clapping her hands together excitedly.

"Hold on one second there Miss. How exactly are you so sure that I'm this guys brother?" Ichigo interjected, fixing his hard gaze on the bubbly woman who he assumed must have been the Queen Shearia, Shiro had mentioned back at the castle.

Shearia tilted her head at Ichigo's question. "That's simply, your blood." She replied simply, expecting that to make perfect sense to the half demon half Blood-Demon man.

"What?" Ichigo said, completely confused.

"Your blood, it's the same as Shiro's. Well not the same but like as close as it can be and that means you're related." She explained and Ichigo just blinked making the Blood-Demon Queen sigh with a soft smile on her face. "I'm the strongest Blood-Demon alive sweetheart. All I have to do is feel someone's blood and I can analyze almost everything about it. It's kinda like a blood test. Trust me I wouldn't lie. Misaki was me sister. Your's and Shiro's blood feels almost exactly like hers and that's proof enough your brothers and her sons." She continued and waited patiently for Ichigo to reply in some way.

"Okay, I guess I believe you but that doesn't mean I'm just going to decide to stay here. You're still strangers to me." Ichigo replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"Of course! I didn't expect you to suddenly be like 'Oh brother how I missed you! I was so scared all on my own in the world for so long, where ever is my father!' That would be silly. But please, I would love it if you would stay awhile and at least try to get to know your brother and your father. Isshin will be most happy to know you're alive. Now I can finally wake him up after twenty years asleep and tell him that his baby boy is alive!" Shearia cheered, smile brightly at the her orange haired nephew.

"I guess I could do that. Sure would be better than this perverts place." Ichigo shrugged, pointing with his thumb at Grimmjow who looked ready to shit his pants at being called a pervert in front of the Blood-Demon Queen who had moments ago threatened his life. Toshiro landed beside his master and placed a reassuring hand on the Vampire Lords shoulder.

"Oh? Did he do something perverted before Shiro arrived." Shearia tilted her head, an innocent look on her face.

"Uh yeah. He feed from me, told me that if he told me to suck his dick then I would damn well suck it, and later palmed my crotch." Ichigo explained his earlier anger with the Vampire lord coming back full force as he glared at the blue haired male who seemed to have gone pale.

"Shearia, wait I can ex-" Suddenly Grimmjow was ten feet above the ground, his body pinned to a now cracked stone wall. A loud groan escaping the Vampire lord as he stared at the Blood-Demon Queen through half closed eyes.

"Lady Shearia please, my Lord didn't know he was a Blood-Demon let alone that he was royalty. I'm sure if he had known he would have brought Ichigo straight to you." Toshiro raised his hands, pleading with his eyes that the queen calm down and let his master down.

"Do I look like I care." Shearia stated blandly, her eyes stone cold but a fire was blazing behind the light blue surface. Toshiro's body shivered with fear at the murderous look in the queens eyes.

"Ma?" Shiro called cautiously from behind the white haired man, drawing his adopted mothers attention. "I know yer' mad and that Grimmjow said and did some rather unpleasant things to Ichi-nii but he didn't know who Ichi was. Shouldn't that mean something. I mean like I don't think you should kill him. Like maybe just punish him or something?" Shiro suggested. Frankly Shiro from a young age had taken a liking to the blue haired lord, even if he'd only met the man once. And he did think Shearia was going more than a little over board.

"hmmmmmm, I suppose that is true." That said she released her hold on Grimmjow's blood and let him drop from the wall where Toshiro caught him in his arms. "Fine Ichigo, I'll let you decide what happens to Grimmjow. If you want him dead I'll kill him. If you want to punish him in some way then I'll make sure he receives the punishment you wish." Shearia decided and waited expectantly for Ichigo to tell her what he would like done.

Ichigo blinked and walked up to Grimmjow, staring down at the man in Toshiro's arms. The ice dragon looking up at the now confirmed Blood-Demon Prince, begging silently that Ichigo not decide to have his master killed. "Stand up Grimmjow." He ordered, blue eyes shot up to stare at him in surprise. "You going to make me ask twice?" He warned and Grimmjow stood, stumbling a little from the pain in his entire body but stood none the less.

Once the man was standing Ichigo thrust his fist as hard as he could into the Vampire Lords stomach, sending the bluenette back into the wall cracking it once more. "I think that's good enough." Ichigo stated simply as he walked past a stunned Toshiro and squatted in front of the groaning Vampire Lord. With one hand he tilted Grimmjow's head up to look him dead in the eyes. "So am I still a slave Grimmjow?" Grimmjow shock his head. "Good then lets start over hum? Toshiro tells me you're actually not a complete asshole." Grimmjow blinked up at the orangette still holding his chin. "Well?"

"Sure." Grimmjow chuckled swatting the Demon Prince's hand away from his face as he pulled himself back onto his feet. "Lord Grimmjow Jaggerjack, it's a pleasure to met you Price Ichigo." The Vampire Lord held out his hand to the new prince. Surprising everyone else in the room.

"Like wise." Ichigo replied with a grin taking the Vampire Lords hand in his, giving it a good shake before the two released there grip and grinned at each other.

Toshiro breathed a sigh of relief as he watched the two before turning his attention back to Lady Shearia who was watching curiously.

"Well I guess that's that." She chirped, her childish smile back on her face as she drew the attention of everyone in the room once more. "Ichigo, I'll have a room prepared for you and another prepared for Grimmjow and this beautiful creature here." She stated gesturing to Toshiro when she said 'beautiful creature' making the ice dragon hybrid blush. "So have a good night you four!" And with that she vanished.

"So what are we aiming for here? Friends, lovers, Fuck buddi-" Ichigo slammed his foot into Grimmjow's chest with a round house kick, sending the bluenette once again into the stone wall.

"You fucking pervert! Do you think of anything other than sex!" Ichigo yelled at the Vampire Lord.

"Hey I said friends first" He argued back.

Off to the side Shiro was laughing his ass off, rolling around of the floor in his mirth. While Toshiro just slammed his palm into his forehead in exasperation.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Wow that was a long chapter for me! I must be getting faster at typing or something because I still finished this before 10pm yay! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I love all the feedback I'm getting from you guys. Keep um coming! Reviews are my life blood!**


	4. Chapter 4

**GrimmXD: Hi Guys, sorry for the long wait. I was having some trouble figuring out how I wanted this chapter to go. But here it is plot heavy and ready for you guys to ready. Don't worry there is some cute Grimm x Toshiro at the end but I need to introduce and develop some minor characters this chapter. The next chapter will focus souly on Grimm, Ichi, Shiro and Toshiro I promise so bare with me. ^^**

* * *

Shearia sighed as she waltzed down the halls of her palace, her foot falls silent as always. She had intended to head straight to Isshin's chambers, or rather the building she had constructed around his frozen form.

Eighteen years ago, she had been forced to have the powerful demon sealed away; or his consciousness at least. The death of his beloved wife and kidnapping of his dearest new born son had been to much for the man's heart to take. He had lost all control of himself in his grief and rage. His fury shook the very earth, tearing it's surface apart at the seems. The forest behind the Blood Demon palace had been set a blaze as the palace's walls shook and began to crumble from the power that exploded from the great Demon King. It had taken almost all of the Blood Demon Queen's strength to hold him in place and 20 skilled Blood Demon Mages to seal his mind away.

Now with the Demon King's son safely back home, she wanted to free her sister's widowed husband from the seal. But she found herself debating whether or not that was the best course of action at the current time. With Ichigo only having just been informed, he was in fact not left to die in the streets by his parents, but stolen away in the night by some unknown being. The Queen doubted it was a good idea to release Isshin just yet. It may be better to wait until Ichigo asks to see his father and then release the powerful Demon.

"Ah Lady Shearia, my lovely Queen!" Shearia was pulled from her troubled thoughts by the voice of one of her wise generals; Kyoraku Shunsui. He was a tall man with long wavy brown hair that he kept tied behind his head at the nap of his neck under his Sugegasa Straw hat, his bangs framing the left side of his face. As usual he wore long black pants, a black sleeves V-neck top and a pink kimono, adorned with intricate cherry blossom embroidery.

"Kyoraku! It's been sometime since we've crossed paths in the palace." The Queen smiled cheerfully at her general and dear friend, but the smile failed to reach her eyes as she turned to face the taller male.

"Is something wrong?" The general tilted his head to look closer at his Queen, wise gray eyes studying her. "I had heard Isshin's lost son was found today. So what has you troubled Shearia?" Kyoraku's voice was soft and warm as he waited for his Queen and friend to confide in him.

Sighing once more and letting the somewhat forced smile fail from her face, Shearia explained her dilemma to the older general. He had known her since she was but and child and she was almost four hundred years old. The general being almost twice that, had far more wisdom than she did. She would often seek him out for advice. As would many of the other generals as well.

Kyoraku hymned in thought was Shearia had finished her explanation, hes gray eyes closing for a moment before with a reassuring smile he opened them. "I think it would be best to give Ichigo some time to properly process all this new information. And to bond some with his brother before asking him if he would like to see his father. From there let him decide when he's ready for our dear friend to awaken." Shearia nodded in agreement with the older Blood Demon, a soft smile spreading across her lips.

"Thank you Kyoraku, once again your council is greatly appreciated." Shearia, pulled her dear friend into a gentle hug, Kyoraku returning the hug briefly before to two pulled apart and headed their separate ways. The Blood Demon Queen headed towards the palace bath and the general off to who knows where.

Shearia arrived at the bath, the cool polished stone floor and walls moist from the light steam that filled the large room. Along the left wall was a red wood table with crimson cotton towels. To it's left on the wall were iron hooks with crimson silk robes. In the center of the room was a large natural hot spring bath, fed by a large hole in the stone wall, the opening a decorative marble sculpture of a dragon, from it's mouth pored hot water. Spread around the room where white, rose scented candles and in the bath floated rose petals. Servants made sure the bath was always clean and prepared for use by the Queen, her family and her guests should she happen to have any at the time.

Breathing in the calming scent Shearia discarded her clothes by the door and stepped slowly into the warm water; a servant would pop by and grab them later, bringing with them a clean set of bed clothes for their Queen.

The bath was deep in the middle letting one stand and still be up to their neck in the warm liquid. Around the sides of the bath were marble benches, allowing one to sit and relax.

Sitting on one of the benches the water came up to just above her small breasts. She'd never filled out much in the breast area, but she didn't mind. All you need is a handful right? She had always joked when someone was brave enough to mention her small size.

The Queen sat in silence, letting the soothing smell, the warmth and the sound of running water draw the tension out of her muscles. The Isshin problem aside, she was still troubled. She didn't like having to threaten the life of one of her close friends but it had to be done. Not because Grimmjow had said some rather vulgar things, and groped her nephew. But because she needed to know what kind of person Ichigo had grown up to be. Living the life he had described, she had feared he had grown heartless or cruel. It was a brash and stupid way to test him. She knew that, but it was the only idea she could come up with at the time. She was so excited to see her nephew after so many years of thinking he was quite possibly dead. But then she worried he'd become a tyrant, if she welcomed him home and taught him to control his Blood Demon powers. Who was to say that growing up alone and on the run, then captured by human's and sold as a slave that the boy wouldn't have a deep hatred for humans and vampires, leading him to lash out at them. But luckily that didn't seem to be the case. So now she simply had to live with the image of completely and total fear on her dear friends face.

Suddenly her mussing was disrupted by a stuttered. "Shit. Shearia. My Lady. I'm sorry I didn't realize you were in-" Grimmjow's sputtering was cut short by Shearia's giggling as she watched the blue haired vampire Lord cover his manhood with his hands, cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Oh come on Grimm like I give two shits about seeing your penis. It's not like the damn thing is ugly or something." Shearia continued to giggle as Grimmjow recomposed himself, removing his hands from his nether regions and shaking his head. "Well come on. Join me." Gesturing from Grimmjow to get in the water the Blood Demon Queen's eyes trailed over her friend's naked body. Noting the appearance of several scars that hadn't been there the last time she saw him.

"You weren't really going to kill me were you?" Grimmjow suddenly asked as he slipped into the warm water and onto the bench across from his friend. Blue eyes taking in the sight of the Queen's beautiful form. Her skin a shade darker then his own slightly tanned looking flesh. Pert breasts floating just below the waters surface, long blonde hair parted slightly off center, the strands covering her nipples. And sharp blue eyes that could swallow you whole. If Grimmjow was straight he'd probably be head of heels of the Blood Demon female but alas he was gay.

"No." Shearia replied, two pairs of blue eyes locking onto one another before she continued. "I need to see is he was merciful or cruel. Looks like merciful was the answer...I'm glad." She smiled softly as Grimmjow considered her words.

"You're fucking terrifying you know that?" A wide grin spread across the vampire Lord's face. "I really thought you were going to have my head on a platter for a minute there. But then it seemed way to over the top even for you." He continued watching as Shearia's smile feel from her face. "Eh cheer up Shearia!" He exclaimed, splashing water at his sullen looking friend who only blinked at him unaffected by the water now on her face, before giggling and splashing the man back.

"You forgive me a take it then?"

"Well I kinda did intend to force your nephew to have sex with me so I kinda deserved at least that much."

"Kinda?" Shearia gave Grimmjow a pointed look. She may not have actually intended to kill him but having her friend almost rape her nephew was still a really piss off and she would still make sure Grimmjow regretted ever thinking of doing such a thing.

"Okay really deserved it. There that better." Shearia continued to glare at her friend not seeing any remorse on his face what so ever. The vampire Lord sighed. "Look, I know I fucked up bad. But if it was any one but your nephew I wouldn't give a flying fuck if I forced them. I take what I want and your nephew is fucking hot. That said, I am well aware that a lot of the things I do aren't right and that you don't agree with the way I think most of the time. But after actually talking to Ichigo like equals-" Grimmjow felt a sharp pain in his right arm as a spike of his own blood broke skin before retracting back into his veins. "The fuck was that for? Let me finish damn it!" He growled.

"You're not equals and you know it. But continue you."

"I meant he spoke to me like we were equals jeez." Grimmjow licked at the new cut on his arm before continuing. "He's a much better person then I am, and pretty strong to be honest. But I guess that should be expected, him being half Blood Demon after all. And I do regret trying to force him, not because he's our nephew but because he didn't deserve to be treated like shit."

"For the record Grimm, You shouldn't treat anyone like that."

"You are aware all of my servants except for Toshiro are slaves right."

"Yes..."

"And if they don't listen I kill them."

"I am aware..."

"If I may my Lord. True as all that is, from what I have seen you actually treat your slaves better than most. Unless they don't listen. But if they do I would dare to say you treat them the same as Shearia seems to treat her servants based on the few I have interacted with so far." Toshiro appeared on the edge of the bath, a crimson towel wrapped around his waist, his large wings folded on his bare back and tail dragging on he floor. The air in the room had cooled considerably but the other occupants didn't seem to mind.

"Is that so." Shearia mused as her calm blue eyes regarded the new arrival. The young dragon hybrid was still in his released form and Grimmjow seemed to be openly gawking at the young adult. She got the feeling the ice dragon hybrid was special to Grimmjow in a way the vampire might be unfamiliar with.

"Yes my lady. I would also like to inform you both that it seems Ichigo doesn't hold anything against my lord and that their brief 'chat' before Prince Ogichi showed us to our rooms resulted in Ichigo commenting that my Lord doesn't seem so bad after all." Toshiro explained with a small smile witch was returned by the Blood Demon Queen.

"Well that's good to hear. I hope Grimmjow and Ichigo will continue to get along." That said Shearia got up from her bench and sauntered over to the table of towels, where a clean set of bed clothes had in fact been placed for her. "And Toshiro, how come you aren't calling Ichigo Prince hmmm?" She inquired as she dried herself with the soft cotton towel.

"Forgive my my Lady, I meant no disrespect. It's just that when I called Ichigo Prince Ichigo earlier he didn't much care for it and asked that I simply call him Ichigo. If it up sets you, I'll be sure to call him Prince Ichigo in your presence from now on." Toshiro bowed his head in apology to the Queen only to have her laugh at him, making the young dragon hybrid blink in confusion.

"If Ichigo said that's what you should call him then I have no problems with is sweetheart. So relax okay?" She chuckled again smiling at Toshiro.

"Understood my Lady." Toshiro bowed once more, getting a raised brow from the Blood Demon.

"Is he always this formal Grimm?"

"Not when I'm fucking him but other wise yeah pretty much."

"My Lord!" Grimmjow and Shearia both burst out laughing as Toshiro's face turned bright red from embarrassment.

"Oh I like him Grimm. He's fun." Shearia exclaimed as she finished putting on her bed clothes. "Well I'm off to bed now, so you to have a good night and Grimm do try to behave yeah?"

"Of course My Lady. Do sleep well." Grimmjow grinned as Shearia waved, leaving the two man alone in the bath.

"Why must you say such embarrassing things My Lord?" Toshiro whined as he dropped his towel and slid onto the bench beside his Lord, face still bright red.

"Because." Grimmjow's big hands gripped Toshiro's waist, easily pulling him into his lap. "You're absolutely adorable when you blush Toshiro. Ever more so in this form of yours." Grimmjow purred as he placed gently kisses down the side of Toshiro's neck, earning a drawn out hum of pleasure from the smaller male. Ever in his released form Toshiro has still shorter then his Lord be quite a bit.

"I don't even know how to respond to that My Lor-Ahhhh" Toshiro moaned loudly as Grimmjow bit down on his neck, sucking gently, pulling the blood from the dragon hybrid's veins.

"Hehe, you make such nice sounds Toshiro. Will you make some more for me?" Grimmjow grinned up at his servant and lover, licking his lips as Toshiro just glared halfheartedly at his Lord.

"I hate you."

"No you don't. You love me and I love you." Toshiro's eyes went wide but he didn't have time to properly process what his Lord had said before the vampire Lord had captured his lips in a deep put slow kiss.

* * *

 **GrimmXD: Hehe, Such a tease I am! Don't worry they'll be more smutty bits in the next chapter. Review! I love hearing from you guys! 3**


	5. Authors Note

**Hey guys, sorry that this story kinda died. I took the plot in a direction and now I hate it. :(**

 **Don't worry though! I'm re-writing it under the same name and chapter 1 just went up! chapter 2 should be up today or tomorrow depending on how long I decide to make it.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy the new version even more than this one 3**

 **link - s/ 12974388/ 1/A-Vampire-Lord-his- Dragon-and-a-Demon-Prince-Re-write**


End file.
